Rain
by MegaFrost4
Summary: The rain wouldn't stop...and Bunny was about to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

The rain wouldn't stop...

The day was dark and dull. There was no life. There was no joy. Only rain. Pouring down on the world, it seemed like it would never end. Something was wrong. Yes, it is normal to rain, but everyday in the heart of winter? Where was the snow?

Bunnymund did not like to admit it to the other guardians, but he and Jack had grown closer ever since he brought back belief into the children of the world. He felt as if he owed Jack, after treating him so horribly, it wasn't even his fault. Bunny knew he had to work on his temper, and the kid started to grow on him.

He had been underground, trying to avoid the snow. Even in the Warren, Jack made an effort to make sure he had snow sent there to irritate him. But all he heard was rain. Falling hard and without rest. Where was the snow?

After a week or so, he emerged from his burrow to find all of his painted eggs washed away, his lake of dye a murky color, and all the wildlife gone. What was happening?

He thought about going to the Pole, but he neglected the idea, since it was so close to Christmas. If something was wrong, wouldn't North have contacted him? Tooth and Sandy were so busy every night, that surely they would have realized what was happening.

Bunny decided to go look for Jack himself. This was not a normal winter. The more he thought about it, the more he worried that something was wrong with Jack. Was he hurt? Bunny was hoping with all his heart that that was far from the truth.

He made a tunnel with two taps of his foot, and left the gloomy Warren. But going down into his network of tunnels, he realized he was covered in mud. The rain had seeped through the surface down where he was. He hated this cold, wet feeling. It made him shiver. How miserable this was. But he had to keep going. He had to find Jack. And he had to hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! New story Yea! This is my first ROTG fanfic that isn't a crossover, and I am thrilled y'all liked the first chapter. I've read a lot of ROTG stories, and I know a common theme is Jack being hurt in some way. Well, I thought I would take that and insert something that's new, or maybe not necessarily popular. Well, here it goes! Let the mystery of the rain begin!**

Thanksgiving passed, and the North Pole was busier than ever. Christmas was a month away! North buried himself in last-minute letters of children's wishes for presents, trying to figure out how to comply to each and every one. To him, and the other guardians, it was his top priority to make the children happy so their belief only grew. This was his life, and he loved every word of every letter.

He didn't, however, enjoy this...

*CRASH*

North facepalmed. "Not again." Setting the letter down, he dreaded leaving his office to find what kind of trouble the elves have gotten themselves into this time. It was not as bad as he expected. The elves only knocked over a tray of his favorite cookies. Iced snowflakes and bells and Christmas trees were scattered in pieces over the floor. North shook his head as he saw one elf sneak a crumb into his mouth. What was he going to do with their pointy little heads?

Now that he had emerged from his work for a second, it was the first time North had noticed the rain beating on the windows. Curious, he stroked his beard. Wasn't it winter? Meaning April was months away?

"Phil!" A huge yeti rushed to his superior, holding a clipboard. He looked flustered in his work. "How long has rain been?" Phil looked at him funny, then outside, then back to him again. Jibbering in Yetish, North raised an eyebrow. "Very strange." Glancing outside, only one thought interrupted his Christmas duties...Jack.

Knowing the fiesty winter sprite, Jack never let rain take over his prime time of the year. North put a hand on his belly, then frowned. His belly was never wrong...ever.

He made a mental note to contact Jack as soon as the day ended.

* * *

Toothiana squinted as she raced from house to house. Making sure she didn't miss any, she sneezed then quieted herself so she wouldn't wake the little girl fast asleep in her bed. Tooth took a moment to admire this child's belief in her. Quickly, she lifted the edge of the pillow and placed a coin underneath, taking the tooth. She smiled. She was only eight years old, but by the looks of this tooth, she had a hunch this girl had some great memories.

_Time to go._

She sighed and looked out the window. The rain cane down heavy. As much as she wanted to be back at home, she had several more stops to take tonight. If only she wasn't alone. She insisted her mini fairies take some time off until the rain stopped. But that was weeks ago. The poor little things kept getting pummeled by the raindrops. They were as big as the fairies themselves, and to prevent any more injuries, she demanded they stay home and she take to the field. How long had it been? 440 years?

She braced herself, shook her beautifully painted wings, blew a goodnight kiss to the little girl, and left. As she fought to dodge as many raindrops as possible, her vision became even more blurred with the speed and the cloudiness in the air. Something helped her, though. Something full of light. She laughed.

_Oh Sandy. Thank-you._

Using his dreamsand as a lighthouse, she was able to see much better. The long night ahead didn't seem as bad knowing she could always count on him.

* * *

Sandy looked up to the sky. This was the fifth night in a row he couldn't see the Moon through the rain clouds. He made his umbrella drape down around him a little further, trying to block out more of the rain.

The dreams could still travel to the child, but he worried about the raindrops that might be trapped in the dreams. Those kids will sure wake up with a wet head. But he could do nothing about it in this weather. He willed the dreams to travel at top speed to try to avoid getting completely soaked.

Sandy frowned and thought to himself. If it's winter, then shouldn't it be snowing? He thought about Jack and wondered why he would allow so much rain and no snow. Come to think of it, the first snow of winter hadn't even come! Sandy looked up again to the Moon, silently praying Jack was ok.

The Moon, although almost hidden from view, dimmed it's light. Sandy knew this was not good. Either Manny was sick or he retreated to the dark side of the Moon to figure out what was wrong with one of his spirits. Sandy's heart hoped, but his gut told him that a spirit was in trouble.

And that spirit was Jack Frost.

* * *

A child screamed in terror, having awoken from a nightmare. Lights in the hallway immediately came on, and the shuffling of feet announced the arrival of mom and dad to soothe their child back to sleep.

"That was pretty."

Disappearing into the shadows under the bed, Pitch Black left the room, his final nightmare for the night. Dawn was soon approaching. Funny, not too many run-ins with the little golden man. Of course, Pitch was not wanting that confrontation ant time soon. He was still sore from being thrown like a ragdoll. Cracking his neck, he slipped back onto the shadows.

There was one thing that annoyed him. Besides the Guardians and that cursed Moon, some things just irritated him, and that was getting wet.

"Still?!" Pitch was annoyed past reason. "I'll kill you, Frost!" Even though he would like to, he didn't necessarily mean it right then. But he knew there should be snow, not rain. In fact, it wasn't even that cold, like it should be in winter. A wave relief hit him as he descended down into his lair. The calm Darkness welcomed him.

Pitch went to the globe, not impressed at all by the number of lights. Ugh, why him? It used to be so easy for him, and now all he can do is send a couple thousand Nightmares a night. Not near what it used to be during the Dark Ages.

If only...

The rain really baffled him. And the Nightmare King was not one to be easily fooled. What was Jack's problem? There should be blizzards everywhere, not rainstorms covering the globe. Shaking his head in frustration, he went deeper into his dark home, waiting for his next monotonous night.

* * *

**Confused? Yep. Everyone else is too, as you can see. What's with all the rain? Any guesses? What's wrong with Jack? Hehe all, well, not all, but hints will be revealed, starting next chapter! Please review and let me get your thoughts so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

Antarctica...Greenland...Nepal...Switzerland...

It's hard to believe there's still snow. But there always is in these countries.

A new element has over - indulged it's visit. Even in these cold parts of the world, the rain still fell. It did not melt the rain, however. Almost like the rain was a figment of imagination.

It was, but not to Aster.

He could not figure out this unnatural phenomenon. He could see the rain cascading down, chilling him to the bone, piercing his skin, blinding his eyes. And he was wet. He hated that cold, damp feeling. The strangeness of it all was children and adults alike never noticed the rain. It was as if it was another day with the sun shining on the glistening snow.

"This is ridiculous." Bunny's eyes furrowed into confusion. Why was he in rain, yet people everywhere weren't?

He was running out of obvious places to look. He even checked the permanently frozen lake at Burgess, but to no avail.

Jack was gone.

Bunny decided it was time to alert the others. He did not know they had the same suspicions about the status of the young spirit.

* * *

_Jack..._

_Jack..._

_Jack..._

_Jack..._

_Jack..._

Why?

What did he do that was so wrong? What did he do to deserve this?

He didn't mean to. It just...happened. Like any other time, but with a far more painful outcome.

Ugh, the pain. It was always there. It probably always will be. If only he hadn't have been so naive. But even the Guardian of Fun has to be careful. Some have seemed to grow an immunity to his nature.

_"SNOW DAY!" Spiraling down from the sky, Jack brought winter to the small town of Berk. Bounding off buildings and vehicles, he laughed as his joy spread when everyone realized it started to snow. Jack knew the kids would be thrilled to have a long weekend from school. He hated kids having to go to school on Friday. Technically, it was the weekend...was it?_

_Seeing Jamie and his friends outside playing, Jack swooped down and gave a quick hello to his first believers. He had grown very close to them over the years. Even though they were in high school now, they still believed and still loved to have any excuse to get out of school._

_"Thanks Jack! You're the best!" They all chanted. Jack nodded then told them he would visit again soon for the first official day of winter. So what if he made it snow a few days early?_

_Jack stopped by his lake at the edge of the town just to reminisce the memories that made him who he was today. Sighing, a warm smile appeared on his face. He then summoned the wind to go visit his friends._

_On his way, he saw a man dressed in a white lab coat writing something in a small black journal. Curious, Jack floated down and hovered behind him to take a peak. That was a mistake. He could not understand a single thing on the page. There were letters and numbers, but they were all mixed together, and some of it wasn't in English. _

_"What the-"_

_The Man gasped and turned around. Jack was stunned. He could see him? But he was an adult!_

_"My word! Dear boy, it is very rude to spy on people like that!" The man fixed his glasses, pushing them back up his nose._

_"Uh..." Jack shook the astonished look away, and continued. "Sorry, I was just wondering what those markings were. I can read pretty well, but I don't recognize some of that...stuff..."_

_The man looked at Jack as if he was stupid, then chuckled. "Well, now! That is an easy fix. Let me explain. I am a doctor, and I am doing a bit of research. As far as the strange markings go, they are a different language. Latin, to be exact. Scientists use Latin to terms to categorize and give meaning to new discoveries. I am simply using the scientific method to come up with a solution to my greatest desire."_

_Jack had a "deer-in-the-headlights" look, having no clue what the man was saying. _

_"Wow, thats really neat! I'm Jack Frost!"_

_"The Jack Frost? What an honor! I've heard so much about you!"_

_"Really?" Jack was flattered. _

_"Yes! You are very popular amongst us spirits after the latest defeat of the Nightmare King."_

_Jack had a light bulb go off in his head. "Oh! You're a spirit? No wonder you can see me! No offense, but I thought you were a human adult."_

_"None taken. You can call me Dr. Morbus. I find my lab coat my signature look, beings I was a doctor during my life, and that passionate fire still burns true! So that's why my specialty is in medicine, for the spirit world."_

_"Wow! Im impressed! You seem very smart." Jack looked at the setting sun. "Well, I better get going! Lots of fun to spread around! I'll see yah around-the-clock doc haha!"_

_"Haha yes, of course! It certainly was a pleasure, Jack Frost." Morbus wrote in his journal. "...patient number 191019. I'll be expecting you at your appointment. I hope the 13th is alright for you. After all, I do love Fridays."_

Jack curled in on himself tighter. "I need to find him. He's a doctor. Maybe he can help me." Jack closed his eyes. "Duh Jack! Of course he can help you! He's a freakin' genius!" Jack moaned in pain, the movement of his lips and face hurt so bad.

The rain continued falling. The salty tears mixed with the hard rain hurt so bad. His body ached from the pain, but not enough to numb it.

If he survived this, he vouched to never eat a bite of food given to him anonymously ever again. But would he survive? It had been a long winter and Christmas was now a couple days away. The tears cane down harder, knowing he could not bring the children of the world a white Christmas for the first time in 318 years.

* * *

**Sorry for the long flashback. I promise it's important! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They're greatly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

North stretched his cramped muscles after the sleigh landed back at the Pole.

"Another Christmas. But..." It just wasn't the same. The children would wake up to find everything they asked him. The cookies gone, an empty glass of milk. The joy, though, would not be there. The sheer happiness on their faces when they look outside to see the White Christmas everyone dreams of will never be this year. All last night, North never saw a snow flurry nor a laugh carried in the wind. Now that Christmas was a year away, it was time to get serious.

It was time to find Jack.

The exhausted Guardian of Wonder did not stop by the kitchen to grab a freshly bakes cookie. He went straight to the glove room and summoned the others.

* * *

"Morning Sandy!" Toothiana waved to her friend, whom she often ran into, beings they weren't given the luxury of working one night a year.

Sandy nodded with a genuine smile, then resumed his thinking position.

"Any sign of him? It didn't even snow! Just this awful rain! Jack hardly ever allows it to rain in the winter, especially around Christmas!"

Sandy gave a sigh of understanding, then perked up and pointed to the Northern Lights. Tooth looked and didn't even look back at Sandy. She shot like bullet towards the North Pole, hoping North had found Jack.

* * *

Hope. He refused to let go of it. It never failed him in the past. That's what makes him so stubborn. He never gives up.

"C'mon Frost, where are ye?" He was deep in a jungle he thinks somewhere in China. After failing to find Jack anywhere cold, might as well check the other climates.

Thankfully, the rain had stopped, but the jungle's heavy humidity did not bring much relief. The sun was at high noon, and the wildlife was taking refuge in the shade. Sweat poured down Bunny's body. It itched and made him twitch, thinking a bug was crawling on him. His fur was not made for a place like this.

Suddenly, a ray of hope. Literally, like a rainbow shooting across the sky followed closely by gold strands. Bunny looked into the direction they were headed, and mentally facepalmed. How could he have been so oblivious? Who knows how long the signal had been glowing. Tapping the squishy surface, he fell gracefully down his tunnel, headed towards the Pole, hope building on any news on finding Jack.

* * *

"Must...find...Doc..."

The pain never subsided. It was still as gruesome as ever, except the rain had stopped. Christmas was over, so winter was on its way to ending. Jack looked around, trying to remember where he was. He had laid here all winter, but it felt much longer than that. It felt oddly familiar. Was this the crevice Pitch threw him into after breaking his staff all those years ago?

Wait a minute...

His staff! If he could just reach it, maybe he could use it to hoist himself up. It was a few inches away. Grunting in pain, he continued the never-ending crawl. Fingertips touched wood, and he mentally felt a little better. But only a little. The blisters on his palms again the rough wood only made it worse.

"Jack, get a hold of yourself! You are stronger than this. You are a Guardian!"

"Hasn't that already been established?"

Jack closed his eyes dreadfully. Not again. "Pitch! I don't want to play games! Leave me alone!"

"But what if I am here for something else? Something I really want?"

Jack gave a quick glance at his staff, and despite the pain, pulled it closer to him instinctively.

Pitch laughed. "No, not that old thing! I don't want to kill you, and I can see you are suffering enough, much more than any of my Nightmares can do to you."

Jack was taken aback. "R-really? Then why are you here?"

Pitch had to lean close to try to hear then comprehend what the hoarse voice had said. "The rain has to stop!" Pitch was angry, but not directly at Jack, and he couldn't figure out why. "I am sick and tired of being miserable! This ends now!"

Jack was shocked. Pitch wants to help him? Is this some kind of twisted nightmare? His answer came when black sand consumed both of them. They appeared at the North Pole, meeting the surprised faxes of the rest of the Guardians.

Nope, it's not a nightmare.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Just trying to bring everyone together! So Pitch is not the bad guy. And this doctor they need to find should be able to help Jack. See what's about to happen. Yeah stay posted and wait for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Moments earlier..._

Sandy noticed black sand covering the globe again. _Oh, not again!_ The little golden man face-palmed. Just like last time with similar results, Sandy tried to get the other guardians' attention. But they were too worried about locating Jack. Everyone finally stopped talking and stared in shock at the sight before them.

A cloud of nightmare sand emerged from the globe and out came Pitch with Jack laying crumpled on the floor in front of him. Pitch looked rather calm, no smirk, no laughter, but really annoyed. He knew what was coming.

_Three...two...one..._

"PITCH!" North boomed, pulling out his swords.

"What have ya done?!" Bunny wasted no time in throwing a boomerang, which Pitch avoided with ease.

"How could you? This is low, even for you!" Tooth was in tears. Everyone took a moment to look at Jack.

Jack laid on his side, and tried to sit up. His face was covered in red splotches, dried skin loose and falling off. His eyes were bloodshot with bags underneath from lack of sleep. His hair was wet from the sweat caused by the impeding fever. Marks and blisters were all over his hands and feet. Even his breathing was shallow and quick. Talking to Pitch not moments ago made him have to catch his breath. He looked like he had been thrown into a fire pit and injected with some awful disease.

The Guardians were horrified. Pitch was just disgusted.

"Now before anyone continues to accuse me," Pitch stepped around Jack, then gestured to him. "I had absolutely _nothing_ to do with this. I was led to him by...something..."

"Yeah, right," Bunny scoffed. "Like we're supposed ta believe ya."

"Yes..."

Before Bunny could protest further, they heard a whimper come from Jack.

"Wait..." his voice was still raspy. "Pitch...H-he's telling the truth." Jack finally managed to sit up. "He found me, and brought me here, cause he thought...you...and him...could help...me..." Jack coughed and moaned in pain.

"So Pitch didn't do this to you?" Tooth still was not sure.

Jack nodded. North looked into the young spirit's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. There was no fear present. Only relief that he was found and brought somewhere safe.

"Phil," The large yeti ran up to North, then turned in awe at the scene before him. "Take Jack to infirmary. Use Sandy to carry him so scars don't worsen. And be careful with him! Take care of wounds." Phil immediately ran to the hospital unit of the Pole while Sandy stepped forward and blew some dreamsand on Jack, causing him to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep and lift him up into the air. Sandy guided Jack as he followed Phil. He stopped for a moment to glare at Pitch.

"What are you looking at? I did nothing." Sandy raised his hand like he was about to strike Pitch, causing him to flinch away in, dare he admits, almost fear of his opposing self. Sandy chuckled to himself and continued on his way to join the yetis to help with Jack.

"I got one question." Bunny did seem to have calmed down, but not for long. "How the bloody hell did this shadow freak find Frost before I did?! I'm the best tracker there is!"

Pitch had a smile at the corner of his mouth coming, but composed himself, not wanting to worsen the situation. He hated being in this place in front of his sworn enemies. He didn't want to be here, but he had to. "As much as I _admire_ the rabbit's heroic efforts, I was told to come find the little winter sprite by the Man in the Moon himself."

"Yeah right!"

"You can ask him! Since you adhere to his every command like the faithful little soldiers you are!" Pitch scowled up at the Moon. He still didn't understand why him of all people the Man in Moon sent to find Jack.

"But why would-"

"I don't know, North! Trust me, I didn't volunteer to be a part of this rescue mission! I was merely shadow-traveling to my next dream to destroy when the shadow led me to Jack. I could sense the Moon's presence and that he wanted me to take him here so he could get better, and he wants _me _to help _you _find the cure." Pitch was raising his voice, clearly furious of his current predicament.

"Very interesting..." North stroked his beard in thought. "So question is...are you really going to help?" North stared at Pitch with a death glare that slightly intimidated Pitch. He knew how strong the Cossack was, and after fighting him several times before, he had enough wrestling around with him. He did not feel like it. He was not in the mood.

"Yes." Pitch simply stated a little forced. North raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and Pitch rolled his eyes. "Ugh! I can't do anything to you anyway! The cursed Man in Moon is protecting you precious guardians from any of my dark magic! I can't do anything to you, as much as I want to!"

"Really?" North smiled, then chuckled. "Great! Teamwork makes the dream work!" Bunny, Tooth, and Pitch just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, haha, es just expression." Silence followed. An elf ran into the wall, blinded by the lights constricting him. North cleared his throat. "Let's go check on Jack..."

Everyone followed North to where Jack was. The door was shut, and Sandy was standing outside, his head down with a worried expression on his face. He glanced up and saw the other Guardians and Pitch approach him. He held a finger to his lips to make sure they stayed quiet. A few seconds later, Phil and some other yetis exited the room. Phil talked to North in some yetish and North nodded and translated for the others.

"Apparently Jack is in stable condition for now. He's on medicine for pain and is sleeping. There will be _NO _disturbances" he glared at Pitch, who just held up his hands innocently "until he has rest enough." He marched back toward the globe room. "Come. We talk to Manny now."

But Manny made things more complicated. Bunny sighed knowing another search had to be done in order to find this Dr. Morbus. He was a spirit known for his brains in the sciences, especially in making medicines and cures for rare and harmful diseases. He helped many mortal doctors all through the years come up with medicines like penicillin and basic anti-bacterial sanitizer. The guardians never saw much of him because he was so busy working on his experiments in his lab deep underground somewhere near Germany. North decided that everyone stick together and they all go to Germany and start looking from there.

"Alright with plan? Yes! TO THE SLEIGH!" Aster and Pitch were horrified. They rather travel by their own means in their tunnels and shadows. But North shoved the large Pooka ahead and Sandy threateningly looked at Pitch who surrendered his means of escape and begrudgingly followed the group to the sleigh.

Pitch was disgusted by the cheerfulness and wonder coming off of the sleigh. How happy those children must be to see that flying through the sky? It sickened him. They were all shoved in the backseat, Pitch sandwiched between Sandy and Bunny. Tooth volunteered to take the front seat next to North.

"Buckle up!"

"Wait, are ya serious this time?!"

"Ha No! Still just expression!"

Pitch's eyes widened in horror. "Wait, you mean there are no AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

And they were off in a flash. The sleigh zoomed through the icy tunnel, sliding frantically along behind the increasingly fast reindeer. North laughed and glanced back at the three passengers. Sandy had his hands in the air enjoying the ride, while Bunny and Pitch looked sick. Tooth laughed. She could've sworn their faces had a shade of green to them.

"Here is loop de loop!" Sandy cheered silently, hands still held high as Pitch and Bunny yelled in protest. Pitch was not scared, however. He was just...shocked and very surprised by the thrill of the ride. The sleigh flew up into the sky, after soaring off from the ramp. North held out a snow globe and whispered "Germany" before throwing it.

Bunny sighed in relief as the sleigh leveled out over the country of Germany. A spark of new hope came to him. He knew this doctor could help Jack. After all, nobody deserves the kind of pain Jack was going through...

Back at the North Pole, Jack slept on peacefully. With no nightmares and no pain felt, his mind was filled with dreams. Dreams of all of the snow days, the fun he had with kids, and the smiles he saw on children becoming believers. He even thought of Jamie, his first believer. He would never forget him, even though it felt like it was forever ago. Jack smiled to himself, though not on his actual lips so as not to inflict pain on himself. He thought about how close he had come to know the Guardians. But most of all, he thought about Bunny. Jack didn't want to admit to anyone else, especially Bunny, but he could not stop thinking about him.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this next chapter! Yeah, I decided to make this a little Jackrabbit fic! I meant to ask this in my last chapter. What do you guys think about my OC? The doctor? I picture him like a short stout man, kinda like Manny but more like the weird doctory look like Albert Einstein? IDK we'll see in the next chapter when the guardians and Pitch meet him. Hopefully he can help our poor Jack. I hate doing this to him! But I still love you Jack!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Morbus was thrilled. What a discovery! A rare blue flower he had never seen before he found while journaling near a waterfall on the countryside of Berlin. This was right above his underground facility, of course, where all of his experiments take place in a safe environment. Every now and then, he needed the fresh air.

The man, although somewhat round in stature, had this sharp look about him. Pale skin with dark black hair slicked down in a nice side part. Very professional. After all, he had lots of experience working in the military, and the neater the look, the better. His lab coat, although a simple white traditional look, was not what it seemed. The coat contained several hidden compartments that did not bulk out when stuffing something inside. He could fit a medium-sized rock and would not have to worry about tearing the fabric! This made his work very convenient. He absolutely loved his job. Which is why he rarely took breaks, even to surface above ground.

He saw a peculiar shape flying towards him. Upon closer inspection, the figure was none other than Nicholas' magic sleigh. A smile crept across the doctor's face. He and North had met on a handful of occasions around the world when he would search for certain plants and herbs for his work. Morbus admired North for his creativity in the aspects of bringing wonder to children. He felt he brought some sort of wonder to the joy of learning in the sciences. He constantly worked on trying new and creative ways to get more children involved in the mathematics and sciences.

"Woah!"

Dr. Morbus quickly gathered his papers and hurried behind a tree out of the way of the sleigh. A rather rough landing, the doctor could see that the passengers groaned in misery. Not all however.

"Ah Sandy! Hello there old chap!" Sandy waved and greeted the doctor with a warm handshake.

"Dr. Morbus, been long time!" North gave him a firm grip then pulled him into a hug. Knowing North, the doctor expected this and chuckled.

"Hi Dr. Morbus!" Toothiana hovered in front of the doctor. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"My dear Toothiana! I see you whiz around here all the time! Those kids been keeping you busy?"

"Wouldn't change it!"

"HAHA yes, I know you love your work as do I with my own. You know, it's so nice we can work our entire immortal lives doing what we are passionate about." Toothiana grinned as Baby Tooth and two other fairies chirped their greeting to the kind old doctor. "What ingenious little creatures!" He peered closer with his spectacles to observe the tiny clones of their queen.

"Doctor, you remember Aster?" The Pooka dizzily got out of the sleigh, took a second to compose himself, and wearily shook the doctor's hand.

"Yes Aster! Springtime is just around the corner!"

"Yes sir. Keeping me busy!"

"Wonderful." Morbus raised an eyebrow at the last member of the traveling group. "My word. Mr. Black, what a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Doctor Morbus, I presume?" Pitch bowed respectfully while taking the doctor's hand.

"We're behaving ourselves, now, aren't we?" He chuckled.

Pitch forced a polite nod. "Of course." He hated to admit it, though.

"Well, this is a splendid surprise to have you all here on this marvelous day!"

"Well, Doctor Morbus, there is a specific reason we all came."

"And what pray-tell might that be?" Morbus grew a little anxious at the sudden seriousness.

"It's about our fellow guardian, Jack Frost. You've met him, I understand?"

"Yes! I have! The boy ran into me at the beginning of winter I believe. Why, is he alright?"

"Actually, no..." Toothiana was on the verge of tears. "He's terribly sick, and we don't know what's wrong."

"Sick? Well he seemed to be as healthy as any young man should be when I last saw him. Whatever is the matter?"

"It's kinda hard to explain," Bunny's ears drooped. "J-Jack...he's in so much pain, doc...he has red spots all over his body. They're like blisters oozing, and-I'm sorry. I don't mean to gross ya out."

"Nonsense! I can handle anything! I've seen it all!"

"Then can you help him?" North asked.

"Please?" Tooth added rather sweetly.

The doctor smiled. "Of course I will. Let me get my kit, and I'll be back in a jiffy." Morbus disappeared underground through a door, and came back a few moments later carrying a traditional black medicine bag. "I'm ready."

"TO THE SLEIGH!"

Bunny and Pitch dreadfully sighed as they once again boarded the rickety old sleigh. They took off without a roller coaster, so it was less sickening. Tooth and Sandy offered to fly this time, so Morbus sat up front with North and Pitch and Bunny sat in the back as far away from each other as possible. They may be working together, but neither still trusted to other.

"Santoff Clausen..." North threw the globe and they arrived back in no time.

Jack Frost was still asleep. Sandy had been sure to give the yetis plenty of sand to keep him asleep since he hadn't gotten any sleep at all throughout the entire winter season. He had a lot of catching up to do. And the antibiotics helped with the pain. But Jack was still hopeful that the Guardians would find Doctor Morbus. He knew he could help him.

As if on cue, Jack could faintly hear the calm voice of the doctor himself. His spirits were lifted, although he was still put under and couldn't greet the doctor just yet.

"Alright everyone," North quietly beckoned. "Let's give the doctor some time with Jack..." Yetis and jingly elves filed out of the infirmary, leaving Morbus alone with Jack.

"Oh dear me..." Doctor Morbus was horrified. The poor boy still had scarring and dried skin peeling off from blisters. Although asleep, it wasn't as peaceful despite the pain killers.

The doctor got some things out of his doc kit and started to work. "I think this should do the trick, Jack."

It had been two hours, and Aster was growing inpatient from not hearing anything but a couple of moans and whimpers from Jack.

"What's taking so long? Does he need help? Can we just take a peek?"

"Aster, Aster..." North placed both of his big hands on the furry shoulders. "We should just stay quiet and continue to let doctor do his work."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried about him, mate. The kid has been in so much pain for so long...if only I would've found him sooner. I shouldn't have waited till after it had been raining for so long. Ugh I'm so freakin stupid!"

"Aster," Tooth gently called his name. "Don't blame yourself. You did everything you possibly could. And we will tell Jack how long and hard you looked for him, and I know he will appreciate it. You two have grown so close." Aster nodded as Tooth gave him a warm smile. He looked to Sandy, who nodded in agreeance.

Pitch was standing away from the crowd in the shadow. He was not one for comfort and reassurance. He hated those feel-good mutual party nonsense. He worked alone, but he was forced this time to work with these weirdos who were all about working together. He rather be terrifying a village right now. He caught Sandy's gaze. The little man just gave him a solemn nod. Pitch knew that was a thank-you for helping Jack this far. As much as he will regret it later, he kindly returned the gesture to his alter ego.

As Doctor Morbus continued working on Jack, the Moon shined down on the young winter spirit, knowing Jack would feel his presence so he would be assured that the Moon was there for him, like he always was.

**A/N: Hey guys! That's that for this chapter! Let's cross our fingers for Jack! What do you think about my Doctor Morbus? He is my first OC. I've never done one before, and since he's a pretty major character for the story, I hope I have given him enough spotlight. I'm also trying not to neglect any of the other characters. It's easier than Frozen Flowers and Whatever It Takes since they had several more characters. But I hope you all are enjoying this! I love my reviewers, followers, and those who favorite it! It's great encouragement!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, Phil. I want you to keep this rag cool and damp on his forehead. We must keep control of the fever. I will return shortly. I think I owe it to the Guardians to update them." Phil nodded and did as the doctor told him as Morbus left the infirmary.

As soon as the door opened, wide eyes of anxiety and curiosity greeted him. Nobody said a word, nothing needed to be said. Morbus knew. He cleared his throat, and took off his glasses to clean them with a handkerchief. "My friends, the young and strong boy will be just fine." A collection of sighs were released, even from Pitch.

"So he vill be ok, da?"

"Yes, North, he just needs a couple of weeks of bed rest and constant supervision."

Toothiana wiped a tear from her rosy cheek. "Can we see him?"

Aster's ears perked up in hopes of getting to see Jack. Morbus smiled. "Yes, just a moment." He stepped back into the room. Sandy perked up a little bit and smiled at his friends, eager to see their friend.

* * *

Jack felt relief as the cool cloth was gently laid over his forehead. After Doc had cleaned his wounds and removed the unnecessary dead skin, waking out of the dreamy sleep was much more pleasant than he ever could have imagined. Peeling his eyes open, the crust hung on to his fluttering eyelashes. A bright light overhead blinded him, but he knew from the smell and the feel of the bed that he was safe in the infirmary at the Pole.

Two knocks brought him the rest of the way back to reality as Morbus came in with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see your waking up!" He approached Jack and sat on a rolling chair, wheeling himself closer. He took out his stethoscope and checked his heart. "Nice, strong heartbeat." Jack forced his chapped lips into a smile. Morbus then placed the cold metal on his bare chest. "Breathe in...and breathe out." He then helped Jack to sit up in order to reach his back. Fluffing his pillows, he allowed Jack to sit up comfortably.

Morbus then opened the door wide to allow the Guardians and Pitch to enter.

"Jack..." North whispered with tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh sweet tooth! Are you feeling ok?" Tianna's buzzing of her wings was lulling Jack to sleep, but he fought the urge to so he could see his friends...his family.

"Hey Frostbite." Aster spoke very softly, ears down and creeping closer to the opposite side of Jack's bed from Morbus.

Sandy floated a few feet above Jack, showing a question mark above his head, wanting to know if he was any better. Jack smiled at all of his friends.

"H-Hey guys...I'm a lot better actually." He coughed, making a horrible sound. The Guardians cringed at the thought of how painful that involuntary action was to him. He moaned and continued. "I'm so glad to see all of you...but-" his blue eyes slowly searched the shadows for his rescuer. "Is Pitch still here?"

The others looked around the room, for sure he was standing a little ways from the group outside. A shadow started to move from behind the door and Pitch slipped out into appearance.

"Unfortunately, yes." Pitch said rather bored. "I wanted to malert sure my Samaritan act paid off in the end. I can see your health has improved thanks to the doctor." Morbus bowed his head in thanks. "I'll be off now." And before anyone could reply and Jack could thank him, he disappeared back into the shadows.

"Da, don't vorry bought Pitch." North threw his hand towards Pitch's previous position. "He's not very social." Sandy laughed silently in agreeance. Of course, he knew he intimidated Pitch a lot and weakened him from his constant glow.

"Besides mate, we're here to look after ya, and aren't gonna leave ya alone." Aster replied with a genuine smile on his face.

Jack's face broke into an even bigger grin. "Thanks, Bunny. Thank-you to all of you guys." Jack placed his hand next to him on the bed towards Morbus. "And Doc, I can't thank you enough for saving my skin...well, most of it." Nobody laughed except Jack, seeing the patches of blood red dermis that showed.

"Jack, my boy, it is my desire to help those in need of my assistance. And I will make sure you make a full recovery under my supervision."

"Oh, thank-you for saving our Jack!" Tianna lost it as Sandy comforted her, patting her on the shoulder and giving her a tissue.

"Oh, and Sandy!" The oldest Guardian perked up. "Thanks for the dreams. I haven't slept that we'll in months." Sandy nodded.

"Speaking of sleep, I hate to interrupt this wonderful reunion, but Jack does need his rest." Everyone uttered in agreeance. "Sanderson, if you would be so kind?" With a tip of a hat, Sandy concocted a mound of dreamsand to put Jack under for the night.

"Goodnight Jack." North waved as he walked out the door.

"Sweet dreams..." Tianna blew him a kiss as she fluttered out, tears still rolling down her face.

"Glad yer better, Frostbite." Aster turned to leave.

"Hey Bunny!" Aster stopped an turned around.

Jack cut his eyes down and then back up to Aster's green eyes. "I was told you looked for me, all over the world. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thanks." A smile on that mischievous face made Aster speechless.

He quickly shook himself out of it. "Hey, it's no problem. That's what families do. They do whatever it takes to protect each other." And with a short moment of silence between the two, Aster left and closed the door behind him.

"You have a good family Jack. You're so lucky."

"I sure am, Doc."

"Now get some rest."

And with that, Sandy released his dreamsand onto Jack, who immediately succumbed to another night of peaceful dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack didn't know how long he slept. He figured it had been a couple of days. Curling his legs to his chest, he moved them out from under the covers of a hospital bed. Then, arching his back, he stretched his legs cracking every bone in his spine and feet. Yawning, he sat up.

What day was it? He wasn't sure. Until he saw what was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. It was an egg. An Easter egg. The most beautiful egg Jack has ever seen.

A soft blue as its coat, the egg was splattered with greyish blue clouds with snowflakes intricately scattered all around. Jack was in awe. This must have taken Aster hours. Jack laughed shaking his head. "Aw, Kangaroo." He carefully picked up the egg with his fingertips.

"Happy Easter, mate."

Jack turned around, a little surprised. Then a huge smile stretched across his face. It didn't hurt to smile this time.

Aster had hoped he would see that expression. Seeing him in pain for so long, this little spirit of joy deserved better.

Jack ran and threw his arms around the Poola. Aster coughed from the cold hit to his chest. Cold…Jack was cold again. Smiling, he hugged him back.

"It's so good to have you back, Frostbite."

"It's so good to be back."

They stayed like that for what felt like seconds suddenly interrupted by Dr. Morbus. Releasing Jack, Aster scratched his ear laughing at him. "Well, glad ye feelin' better. See ya." Leaving a smiling face, Aster contentedly left the room, nodding to Morbus on the way out.

"Well, it looks like someone is feeling much better today."

Jack's smile only grew. "I have never been better…" Jack hugged Morbus who genuinely received his thanks from the teen. "Thank-you."

Morbus chuckled. "I'm so happy to hear that, Jack. I'm thrilled my formula worked."

"Formula?"

"The medicine I created to heal you. The disease is gone."

"H-how do you know?"

"One of the many gifts from the Man in the Moon. We owe him our immortal lives for what he does for us."

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

"Well, my friends, I must be off. I have patients and research to attend to."

The Guardians walked him outside Santoff Claussen. North gave Morbus a snow globe to send him home quickly.

"Thank-you North."

"No, Doctor. Thank-you fir bringing our Jack back." He paused, a frown appearing under his great beard. "I do have question. Why did this happen to him? Did someone do this to him?"

Morbus took his glasses off. He sighed. "I wish I knew. All I could gather was that Jack ate something given to him anonymously. Then he remembers nothing but the pain."

North's frown grew. "Someone poisoned him?" He hissed. "I will make them pay."

"Calm down, my friend." Morbus put a hand on his shoulder. "We will get to the bottom of this. I promise." North nodded then exhaled, letting out his frustration.

"Ok..."

"Alright, take care."

"You too."

Morbus turned, took a few steps, the threw the snow globe and disappeared into the swirling vortex.

* * *

NOrth walked into a bustling factory as always. What caught his attention was snow. Sprinkling down in the globe room, a smile finally put North at ease. Jack was flying around like he used to, laughing while he played target practice freezing elves. Sandy and Tianna were flying around as happy as ever. Even Aster was having fun, bouncing around, laughing and chasing Jack. This was a perfect picture of a happy family.

North wished this would last forever. But he had to get to the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for my absence last week. It was just one of those weeks, ya know? Anyways I'm glad to say I am back on a weekly update schedule.**


	9. Chapter 9

Books.

Everywhere there were books. This was a library, however. But the sight was overwhelming with them opened, scattered all over the place. Somehow, few were stuck to the ceiling with frosting. _Those darn elves._

North placed his face in his palms, elbows resting on a book that easily weighed twenty pounds. Reaching next to him at the edge of his desk, he growled in frustration. There were no cookies left on the plate!

"Jeff!"

Seconds later, a chubby yeti stood at the doorway, his apron covered in powdered sugar. He dared not walk in and mess ant of whatever this mess is up anymore. He learned his mistake years ago when he was called. Crushing a tiny book North insisted was dear to him did not end well. Jeff subconsciously rubbed his left temple.

"More cookies." North never looked up as he tossed the plate to the yeti, who caught it with ease. "More frosting dis time!" With a grunt of comprehension, Jeff made his way back to the kitchen to follow through with the boss' order.

* * *

The Warren was almost back to normal. It was still a little damp from the rainy winter, but all was well. Life had returned, and and Easter was a success despite the rainy winter.

Sighing, Aster contentedly left the colorful river of magical dye, and headed to his favorite spot. It was a willow tree on top of the tallest hill. He could see almost the entire Warren from here. Birds were retiring to their nests for the night as the sun began to set. The reflection off the river sparkled a little longer until a brief period of no light began

It ended as soon as it started, for the Man in the Moon appeared in the sky, shining bright upon the water. Aster smiled up towards the powerful being that gave him this life perfectly designed for him.

"Ah can't thank ye enough fer savin' Jack. He means a lot to me..."

Aster could never hide anything from Manny, since he knew everything that happens in the spiritual and mortal world. He was the only one Aster could fully trust. Being a Pooka had its complications...well, being the only one left. Trust was something Aster never gave lightly. Sure, he trusted his fellow guardians, but not completely.

* * *

"Ow!" Jamie stuffed tissues in his mouth to catch the blood. But that was a small sacrifice for what was to come...answers.

After a snow less winter, Jamie was worried about Jack. He never missed a winter, and scheduled just enough snow days to not make them go into their summer break. Now school was finished earlier than normal and Jamie's mind drifted to the worse possibility.

North and Bunny were busy with their holidays, so he did not want to bother them. He thought about Sandy, but the dreamsand always got in the way, so he was never awake to talk.

Caleb shushed him. "Be quiet, man! Your mom's asleep, and she can't ruin this!"

"Sorry, it's just I really needed that molar."

"It's better than me pulling out a front tooth and looking like some hillbilly."

"Yeeeah you're right."

"So how long does it take for her to show up?"

"Right about..."

"Oh Jamie! I can't believe you lost your molar! You need that to chew your food! Hi Caleb! How are you? Where's Sophie? Oh she's grown up to be such a beautiful girl! Not that she wasn't before-"

Tianna kept babbling on and on so fast, Jamie and Caleb could not catch one word.

"Tooth!" They both silently shouted.

She stopped and just hovered. "Oops sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm excited."

Caleb snickered, elbowing Jamie.

"Listen, Tooth, I did this on purpose." He handed her the tooth, and she carefully held it between her small hands. "I need to talk to you...about Jack."

Tianna teared up, her eyes wide in surprise. "Oh, boys...I'm so sorry..."

"Is he alright?"

"He is now..."

When Tianna didn't continue, Jamie made her tell them the whole story.

* * *

Aster woke up the next morning curled under the tree he talked to Manny at last night. Nature has its peaceful way of waking up someone, if you let it. Pollen tickling his nose, he twitched and stretched his long but muscular body.

His ears soon started twitching like crazy. Something or someone was here...and it wasn't a friend. Eyes narrowed, Aster crouched into the tall grass and crept toward the silent threat only he could sense.

The wind brushed against the tall grass, but Aster could still see an offbeat movement coming towards him. Ears laid back, he prepared to pounce. A break of a twig signaled him, and he threw his body forward to find...

Nothing.

But his senses never lie! He was the best hunter in all the realms. His thoughts were interrupted when sharp teeth tore into his flesh. Pain surged through his midsection as he could feel the sticky blood pouring out of his body. He started to lose consciousness as the dark figure slipped through his vision.

"Bloody hell..."

The last thing Aster remembered was a cry of terror calling his name. Then cool hands touched his cheek when everything went black.

* * *

"Aster?!"

There was no answer.

Jack whimpered, fearing he would suffer from the same fate he himself went through not long ago. Touching a cool hand to his cheek, Aster closed his eyes.

"N-no Bunny..." Jack layer his head on the bleeding chest to check for a heartbeat, a breath, something. It was very faint, but it was still there.

With blood in his hair and on his cheek, Jack stood up and took out a snow globe North gave him. He whispered the North Pole, and as the portal opened, he crouched under Aster and threw his arm over his shoulder. With all his might he heaved them both through into the globe room.

"NORTH!" Jack cried with tears in his eyes. Aster lay motionless on the red carpet, blood all over the floor. Some yetis looked at Jack then at Aster, then started panicking. One whistled for the medics to come. North threw the double doors open from his office.

"Jack? W-what's wrong?"

Tears were in his eyes as Jack gripped a hold of the huge tattooed forearm labeled "Naughty."

"It's Bunny...he's he's hurt, North."

"Like you?"

"N-no it's like...like...he was attacked." He let the tears fall. "I couldn't see what it was...he's hurt real bad, North. You gotta help him..."

North looked down in pity on the youth for a minute, then walked Jack to the infirmary.

It has happened again...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so so sorry for my absence! Long story, short: I finally left my abusive family and have moved out of state somewhere safe. So now I can continue this story! Here's the next chapter :) Please review!**

There was so much blood...

Oozing from the bandages, the yetis struggled to stop the bleeding. Four bulky bodies of fur squeezed against each other to treat their patient...their old friend. There were so many bloody towels, tissues, gauzes...it was a mess.

Aster was unconscious. He never made any signal that he knew what was going on. They didn't even bother giving him anesthetics. He never responded to the jerking and the body heat from the bulky figures hovering over him. He looked like a mess. Once the blood was cleaned up, the yetis could closer examine the wound. It was a deep long cut in his midsection. A couple of ribs were cracked. This surprised the yetis, since Pookas are supposed to be almost invincible. They could survive any horrible battle with barely a scratch. But this was no ordinary fight...this was an intended surprise attack.

The pain couldn't be felt. Until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Aster's body tensed up, his eyes squinted.

The yetis jumped ten feet high it seemed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Aster immediately regretted his outburst as a sharp pain in his core cut through his senses.

"Aster?!" North showed up with a worried look on his old face. "Vat es de matter?"

Aster just responded with short shallow breaths. "Sorry...it just...agh..."

"PHIL! ANESTHETICS! NOW!"

A couple of seconds later, Phil entered with a needle in his hand, filled with a weird liquid. He shot it into Aster's right bicep, and immediately Aster silenced. North rubbed his forehead. "Not again..."

He left through a secret door to his office. He didn't want to face Jack. Knowing Jack, he was probably a mess worrying about him.

"I'm going to find out who did this." North cracked his knuckles. "I'm sure it's the same devil that made Jack sick."

Manny shined through North's office. His belly twisted into knots.

He was right.

* * *

Jack paced outside the infirmary. The fear and concern inside him was billowing. Sandy tried to calm him down, but once Jack sets his mind on something, it's very hard to distract him.

"Sandy, are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Jack bit his lip. He knew Sandy would shake his head "yes" and pat him on the shoulder.

Sandy did.

"Can I see him?" Jack knew the answer too, and sighed when Sandy shook his head "no." He was growing impatient.

Suddenly, there was a yell from the infirmary. Jack was scared but immediately relieved since this meant that Aster was alive. When he cursed, Jack just smirked. _That's the Kangaroo I know._

"I wish I could see his face." Jack laughed.

Sandy silently giggled with him.

_That's the Jack I know._

* * *

Jamie was horrified. He knew something was wrong with Jack, but his nightmare came true.

Jack was hurt.

Although Tooth was trying to be gentle in telling a teenager his best friend was suffering from an unknown life-threatening disease, she regretted telling him. Jamie lost it.

"W-who did this? Was it Pitch?!" Jamie pulled out of his scalp, but was unsuccessful in taking any of his thick brown hair apart. "Let me teach him a lesson once and for all. I'll-"

"Wait! Jamie! I'm not finished..." Tianna took a deep breath. "Pitch was the one who found him and brought him to the Pole. Pitch saved Jack's life."

Jamie and his friends stared at her like she had grown an extra head. "Really?" Tianna shook her head. "Take us to the North Pole."

"Wait, Jamie." Monty shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "We can't go."

"Why?"

Monty just pointed to Jamie's bedroom window. Jamie turned toward the direction the finger was pointed.

"Uh, Tooth..."

Tianna gasped. "Y-yeah Jamie?"

"Do you know what _that _is?"

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the short chapter. Like I said, lots has been going on, but I'm safe now, and will be posting more frequently :)**


End file.
